Manipulateurs
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Sont-ils manipulés ou sont-ils les manipulateurs ? Lequel des trois fera tomber les deux autres ? Lequel sera le plus intelligent, le plus rusé, le plus doué ? C'est bien ce qu'essaye de savoir ces trois adolescents plus brillants les uns que les autres, Imayoshi, Hanamiya et Akashi. Qui aura le dernier mot ? Qui tombera en premier ? Et dans la toile de qui ? / Kuroko no Basket


**Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction avec laquelle je risque autant de beaucoup m'amuser que douiller pour l'écrire, notamment vis-à-vis des trois personnages principaux. Comment dire… ? Non, je ne vais rien vous dire, vous découvrirez par vous-même ! C'est plus drôle comme ça.**

 **Je tiens à dire que cette fiction me tient à cœur, et je vais tout faire pour m'appliquer et sortir de beaux chapitres même si cela risque de prendre du temps.**

 **J'en profite pour ajouter que les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à** **Tadatoshi Fujimaki** **.**

 _Chapitre 1 : Douce rencontre_

C'était ironique comme situation, et pourtant tout indiquait qu'une certaine logique y régnait. Même si les pions ne bougeaient pas dans l'exactitude, celle-ci devait être absolue. Oui, il n'était pas possible qu'une imprécision naquit. Tout devait être… parfais. Absolument parfait. D'ordinaire, tout était toujours comme il le disait, comme il le voyait, comme il le prévoyait. Cette façon de penser laissait à croire que tout était contrôlable, tout était calculable, et tout était manipulable. Avec la bonne logique, tout devait se dérouler comme un rien, suivant le fil conducteur déroulé avec soin et véracité. Le monde était beaucoup trop bête pour si grande intelligence. Cependant, elle n'était peut-être pas unique, et ce qu'avait omis l'esprit critique et stratège, c'était bien l'opposition à d'autres grandes intelligences. Le combat avait commencé avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. C'était à qui gagnera en premier. À qui aura un coup d'avance sur l'autre. À qui la tactile sera la meilleure, et qui dominera les autres.

 **oOoOo**

Il faisait beau ce matin, et il y avait que très peu de nuage dans le ciel bleu. Le soleil, quoi que encore un peu frisquet, baladait ses rayons partout au-dessus de la ville. Le chant des oiseaux n'était pas rare, bien au contraire, malgré le fait que l'automne s'installait de plus en plus. Les températures avaient baissées, mais elles restaient encore supportables, et loin de celles de l'hiver. L'hiver… L'hiver rimait avec beaucoup de choses, mais pour certain, dans beaucoup de lycées du pays, l'hiver signifiait Winter Cup. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui rêvaient obtenir le titre de meilleur équipe du pays.

« Atchoum !

-Eh bah, tu t'enrhumes Hanamiya ?

-La ferme Hara, répondit très gentiment le dénommé en passant son doigt sous son nez.

-Tant d'amour dans cette déclaration ! Se moqua ouvertement l'autre.

-Tu veux pas me foutre la paix de temps en temps ?! Ajouta le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ah~ Désolé, mais c'est vraiment trop amusant, ricana le garçon aux cheveux mauve gris.

-Tss. »

Se retenant de faire d'autres exclamations pour montrer son agacement, Hanamiya et son ami poursuivirent leur route en parlant de tout et de rien. Du moins, surtout Hara. Les mains dans les poches, une écharpe autour de son cou, le capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi n'appréciait pas spécialement la baisse de température soudaine qu'il y avait eu entre cette semaine, et celle passée. Alors qu'il regardait du coin de l'œil son coéquipier qui parlait toujours, il se raidit immédiatement, des frissons d'horreur parcoururent tout son corps tandis que son échine frémissait de dégoût lorsqu'une voix beaucoup trop mielleuse l'appela par cet atroce surnom :

« Mako-chan~ ! »

Ne voulant même pas se retourner, Hanamiya resta dos à la personne qui venait de l'appeler tandis qu'Hara avait déjà tourné la tête pour voir qui était cette personne si familière avec son capitaine. Et il ne fut en rien déçu bien que dans un premier temps il fut tout à fait surpris par ce qu'il vit.

« Voyez-vous ça, déclara-t-il le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tient, bonjour Hara-kun.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour Imayoshi-san. Bonjour Susa-san. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici, poursuivit l'adolescent qui mâchait son chewing gum.

-Dit donc Mako-chan, tu ne nous salues pas ?!

-Va te pendre, répondit très gentiment le surnommé en lançant un regard tueur par-dessus son épaule. Hara, on bouge.

-Si tu veux.

-Vous allez où comme ça~ ? Demanda sournoisement l'adonis à lunettes.

-Ça ne te regarde pas, balança avec froideur le plus petits des quatre.

-Si vous allez dans le café au coin de cette rue, c'est que c'est un véritable hasard car nous aussi on y va. »

À ces mots, Hanamiya se raidit encore une fois avant de faire claquer sa langue. Il commença à se retourner pour affronter l'horrible regard de son senpai et lui dire sans ménagement ce qu'il pensait, mais son traître de partenaire le coupa d'un ton enjoué, peut-être trop content à l'idée d'enquiquiner encore un peu son capitaine qui était franchement amusant à taquiner. Il n'était pas bête, il avait bien compris qu'Hanamiya ne pouvait pas supporter, ni même voir en peinture son ancien capitaine. Rien que la mention de son nom le mettait hors de lui, et à par lorsqu'ils étaient en entraînement - pour le bien de sa vie et de sa jeunesse - Hara adorait voir le brunet se frustrer et perdre ses moyens face à Imayoshi. D'ailleurs, d'après son expérience avec son capitaine, le gris n'avait jamais trouvé autre personne que le capitaine de Touou pour faire sortir Hanamiya de ses gonds aussi facilement. Même Kyoshi Teppei n'y arrivait pas en un quart de seconde comme Imayoshi.

« Oh vraiment ?! Eh bien on a qu'à y aller ensemble !

-C'est une merveilleuse idée~, répondit tout aussi enjoué Imayoshi. Tu viens Susa.

-Hm.

-Hara, commença Hanamiya avec une voix grave et menaçante.

-Oui ?

-Je vais te tuer. »

Même si le Power Forward de Kirisaki Daiichi était un ami du capitaine, à ce moment-là il avait vraiment eu des sueurs froides en entendant la déclaration de mort que lui avait gentiment faite son camarade. Bon, il allait au moins profiter de ses derniers instants de vie en allant manger quelque chose de bon au café, et surtout pouvoir voir la superbe emprise d'Imayoshi sur son cadet. Ah, vraiment, se serait un beau spectacle. Entrant dans le dit café, ils prirent une table pour quatre. Hanamiya alla s'installer du côté fenêtre, enlevant son épaisse écharpe grise, ainsi que son manteau noir. Le Point Guard de Touou enleva lui aussi son long manteau et prit place en face de son cadet qui lui tirait une grimace des plus amusantes. Hara s'installa à côté de son capitaine tandis que Susa en fit de même avec le sien. Peu après, une serveuse arriva et demanda ce qu'ils souhaitaient commander. Hara fit un magnifique sourire à la jeune femme et demanda un thé à la menthe bien forte.

Si ses cheveux n'avaient pas caché ses yeux, l'adolescent se serait fait griller en train de reluquer de la tête au pied la serveuse, pour le plus grand malheur de cette dernière. Pas qu'Hara était repoussant, il était plutôt dans la normal, même s'il mesurait un beau 1m88, mais son caractère un peu trop plaisantin se révélait lourd pas moment, voire très lourd même. Susa prit un café, tout comme Imayoshi. Hanamiya quant à lui demanda un chocolat chaud. La jeune femme acquiesça après avoir tout noté, et tourna les talons pour aller chercher leur commande. Bien évidemment, Hara ne manqua pas une miette de tout ce spectacle plutôt… appétissant. Une claque à l'arrière de sa tête se fit sentir tandis qu'un gloussement de douleur s'en suivit. Posant ses mains sur l'arrière de sa tête frappé, le Power Forward se retourna en faisant une tête blessée pour fixer son capitaine qui n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« Hanamiya ! Pleurnicha-t-il. Tu sais que ça fait très mal ce que tu viens de me faire.

-Evidemment idiot, c'était pas une caresse ! Et arrête de baver devant les serveuses. P'tain, t'as aucune tenu.

-Tu dis ça parce que je l'ai vu avant toi c'est ça ?! S'amusa à titiller Hara en provoquant de nouveau son ami.

-Tu m'emmerdes Hara.

-Ah~ Tu dis ça Mako-chan parce que tu es encore trop pur pour ce genre de sentiments, c'est ça~ ? Intervint alors Imayoshi qui avait son perpétuel sourire fourbe collé aux lèvres.

-Ta gueule, c'est pas tes oignons.

-Oh, mais tu es en colère ?! Je t'ai vexé parce que j'ai vu juste !

-N'importe quoi, t'as rien vu du tout.

-Bien sûr que si~. Tu as commandé un chocolat chaud, comme quand on était plus jeune. Tu es adorable Mako-chan. »

Un pouffement de rire se fit entendre, et sans plus attendre, le regard meurtrier du surnommé fusilla son camarade qui se stoppa avec difficulté. Il savait qu'en présence d'Imayoshi, Hara apprendrait des choses, mais il avait été loin de se douter que le brun à lunettes irait jusqu'à parler en public de son capitaine lorsqu'il était petit. Ne ce souciant pas du regard méchant d'Hanamiya, le gris se pencha en avant pour demander en faveur d'Imayoshi :

« Sérieux, il était comment avant ?

-Hara !

-Eh bien, il n'a pas trop changé je trouve, même s'il a pris quelques centimètres, il reste quand même petit au final, se moqua-t-il doucement.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas bien grand, rajouta Hara.

-Je te ferais dire que je n'ai qu'un centimètre de moins Soichi !

-Oh, il m'a appelé par mon prénom, il est trop mignon, n'est-ce pas~ ?

-Ha, ha, pour une fois qu'Hanamiya est familier dans le bon sens, renchérit l'autre.

-Oui. Tu aimes toujours autant le chocolat apparemment Mako-chan.

-La ferme ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! S'irrita de plus en plus le concerné. »

À ce moment là, la serveuse refit son apparition avec les quatre commandes. Elle servit d'abord les deux cafés, puis le chocolat chaud, et enfin le thé. Elle leur souhaita un bon appétit et s'en alla pour se remettre au travail. Comme si la première claque n'avait pas suffit à le remettre en place, Hara ne se priva pas de nouveau pour regarder la jeune femme s'éloigner. Encore une fois, un gifle s'abattit à l'arrière de sa tête, le faisant couiner d'injustice.

« Hanamiya ! Tu es un sans cœur, laisse-moi au moins profiter de la vue ! Ce n'est pas au club qu'on voit des nanas comme ça !

-T'en mieux, t'es plus concentré comme ça.

-Hn, hn, je vois que tu affectionnes toujours autant les filles, reprit d'un coup Imayoshi. »

Le regard noir d'Hanamiya bifurqua sur celui-ci, ce qui ne fit qu'alimenter son sourire narquois et plutôt de mauvais présage. Il avait aussi réussi à attirer l'attention d'Hara sur ce sujet de conversation qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment imaginé avoir avec son capitaine au vue de ses réactions comme la dernière. Intéressé, il posa ses mains sur la tasse qui contenait son thé à la menthe, et du temps qu'il refroidisse un peu, il pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour demander :

« Ah oui ? C'est vrai, je ne sais même pas c'est quoi ton type de filles Hanamiya.

-Vraiment, il ne te l'a jamais confié ?

-Non.

-Alors Mako-chan ? Tu comptes répondre à ton camarade ? S'enquit d'amusement Imayoshi. »

Un soupire se fit entendre tandis que le principal concerné attrapa son chocolat pour le porter à ses lèvres et boire une gorgée en évitant de se brûler. La chaleur de la boisson lui fit du bien, mais ce fut surtout le goût du chocolat qui calma les nerfs du capitaine de Kirisaki Daiichi. S'accoudant à la table, il soupira une seconde fois avant de prendre la parole :

« J'aime pas les filles bêtes comme toi Hara.

-Eh, je suis pas une fille ! Et je ne suis pas bête ! Se froissa l'adolescent aux cheveux gris.

-Ah~

-Mais je déteste encore plus celles qui sont trop intelligentes. »

Il croisa peu après le regard malsain d'Imayoshi qui étrangement brillait d'une lueur qui ne présageait rien de bon. Que manigançait-il ? Qu'avait-il en tête ? À quoi pensait-il ? Hanamiya n'en savait rien, car du peu de personnes dont il ne pouvait connaître les intentions, Imayoshi était en tête de liste, ce qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout. Le problème, c'était qu'il savait certaines choses, plus que les autres. Et peut-être beaucoup trop.


End file.
